mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Battlecarrier USS Independence
Battlecarrier USE Independence Helicarrier Battlecarrier Edit The Helicarrier is a fictional flying aircraft carrier appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is depicted as the crucial mobile command center, forward operations platform, and signature capital ship of the fictional intelligence/defense agency S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Helicarrier.jpg The Helicarrier as depicted in Avengers vs. X-Men #1 (April 2012). Art by John Romita, Jr. Publication information Publisher Marvel Comics First appearance Strange Tales #135 (August 1965) Created by Jack Kirby In story information Type Vehicle Element of stories featuring S.H.I.E.L.D. Originally designed by Jack Kirby for the Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. serial in Strange Tales #135 (August 1965), the Helicarrier concept has survived multiple redesigns while rarely straying from its originally depicted role as a mobile headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. until recent years. Contents Fictional history Edit In the Marvel Universe context of the various Nick Fury/S.H.I.E.L.D. series, the original design is attributed to a co-operative effort by Tony Stark, the mutant inventor Forge, and Reed Richards. According to one account in Amazing Fantasy vol. 2, #10, the first Helicarrier was proposed by Stark Industries as a political compromise among the signatories of the treaty in response to fears that any nation hosting the Directorate's main headquarters would be subject to attack by organizations such as HYDRA, with domestic political fallout sure to follow immediately thereafter. Over twenty Helicarriers have been built over the decades, and at least two have been in simultaneous service in the last decade on several occasions. The following have been identified by name thus far in various Marvel Universe publications: Luxor - Not yet seen. A class prototype. Hermes - Allegedly scuttled after being hijacked by the Red Skull. Argus - A Luxor-class Helicarrier. Behemoth - Specially designed Helicarrier commanded by Dum Dum Dugan for use against Godzilla in the 24-issue comic series Godzilla, King of the Monsters. First appearance was in issue #6 (January 1978). Destroyed by S.H.I.E.L.D. in an attempt to neutralize an attack by Amadeus Cho in Incredible Hercules #115. Black Hawk - Destroyed in action against a HYDRA-Hand alliance of forces in Wolverine: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Further details on these events are depicted in The Irredeemable Ant-Man #1-2. Dark Reign: Elektra #1-5 gives more details, such as it having landed on a small Arkansas town. Alpha - First mentioned by name in New Avengers #4. Also shown in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance as S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier UNN Alpha. Pericles III - Punisher War Journal vol. 2, #1. Pericles V - Infiltrated by the vampiric Order of Tyrana and scuttled by Blade in Blade vol. 3, #1. Samuel Sawyer - First appearance in Iron Man: Hypervelocity #3. Named for Nick Fury's World War II-era commanding officer in the United States Army. Iliad - First shown in Secret Warriors #4. Named in Secret Warriors #17. Another Helicarrier of a different design is operating under that name as of Secret Avengers v.2 # 1. Argonaut - First shown in Secret Warriors #4. Named in Secret Warriors #17. Prometheus - Originally intended as Norman Osborn's H.A.M.M.E.R. flagship, the Prometheus was stolen from a secret U.S. facility in the Sonoran Desert by a rogue faction of S.T.R.I.K.E. during the 2011 "Fear Itself" storyline.1 Tempest - named and destroyed shortly after launch with two thousand crew aboard by the Electric Ghost in Winter Soldier v.1 # 17. Hercules - Capable of operating in submarine mode. Described as Constellation-class. First shown and named in Wolverine v.5 # 5-6. Constellation - Class namesake. Existence implied by dialogue in Wolverine v.5 # 6. Odyssey - First shown and named in Captain America: Living Legend # 1. Pericles - First shown and named in X-Force v.4 # 7. Already decommissioned and abandoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. under unrevealed circumstances in its first appearance, and taken over as a base by X-Force. The name has since been transferred to a "Battlecarrier", which first appeared in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # 1. Bellerophon - first named in New Avengers v.4 # 14. Design mimics those appearing in the Marvel Cinematic Universe films and television series. Douglass - first named in U.S.Avengers # 2. May be named for Frederick Douglass. After Iron Man replaced Maria Hill as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he designed a new class of Helicarrier whose red and gold design resembles the Iron Man Armor. Hill called it Helicarrier Gold, but Stark considered it The Helicarrier. This helicarrier was severely damaged and crashed by the Red Hulk, and subsequently commandeered by the Intelligencia (the covert operation of evil super-geniuses that employed the Red Hulk), who renamed it the "Hellcarrier". The main S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier is subsequently disabled by a computer virus unleashed by a Skrull agent posing as Edwin Jarvis, as part of the Secret Invasion. It lands in the Bermuda Triangle. Most of the staff are revealed to be Skrulls. The craft is destroyed by Maria Hill.2 It is not yet known what criteria S.H.I.E.L.D. uses to name its Helicarriers. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s replacement agency, H.A.M.M.E.R., has decommissioned the surviving Helicarriers,3 with three of them — including the Iliad and the Argonaut — being stolen by Nick Fury.4 H.A.M.M.E.R. subsequently commissioned at least one new carrier to Norman Osborn's specifications, which was destroyed over Broxton, Oklahoma, during the Siege of Asgard. According to intel gathered by Livewires, 5 Helicarriers are known to have been wrecked,5 though this data is out of date as several more have been lost since. In the pages of Avengers Undercover, it is shown that the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Circe has employed some necromancers as part of its personnel as seen when they jam Nico Minoru's spells.6 Battlecarrier USS Battlecarrier Independence (fictional spacecraft) "Battlecarrier Independence (ship)" redirects here. For other uses, see Battlecarrier Independence (disambiguation). Back in the 1990's,I began a work project of what I would do having total control of the Battlestar Galactica server-side the original and Galactica 1980's sequil series.This was way,way before the Sci Fi report of the 200's.The idea came from a writing assignment at Community college of Philadelphia,where I could re-imagine any thing-a television series,book series and so on.I choose Battlestar Galactica -a series,despite what Battlestar Galactica fanatics want to think,needed reworking desperately. My concept was transforming it into not Battlestar Exidus,Battlestar Pondarosa,Cattlestar Pondarosa,Battlestar Mormon Tabernacle,but Battlestar Midway.I wanted emphasize the United States War in the Pacific and forget Wagon Train to the Stars towards Earth.It might have been Wagon Train to the Stars,but no one was looking for Earth,because it was the homeworld of the the Twelve Colonies and everyone knew where that was.Most of the other concepts stayed.Cylons,the ragtag fleet,but that might resembled a air craft carrier battle group,that a bunch of civilian ships. Battlecarrier Independence is a space battleship in the original and re-imagined science fiction television series Battlecarrier Independence . In the series, the Twelve Colonies of Terra,otherwise known as the Terran Confederation built approximately 120 Battlecarriers during their thousand-year war with the Delkhons, whose own battleships are known as Battlecarriers. Contents (Return of the Delkhon Alliance) Edit USS Independence (The Return of the Battlecarriers) Introduction Edit One of twelve Battlecarriers constructed by the Twelve Colonies of Terra , USS Battlecarrier Independence represents the Colonial planet Caprica, and is crewed mostly by Capricans. USS Battlecarrier Independence was launched more than 500 yahren before the close of the Thousand Yahren War (and the start of the pilot film). It is believed to be the only Battlecarrier to survive the destruction of the Twelve Colonies, until Battlecarrier Pegasus is found. USS Battlecarrier Independence is commanded by Admirel Adam Worthington. In the pre-Holocaust Colonial Service, Battlecarriers like USS Independence operated as the flagships of numbered naval fleets (e.g. the Fourth Fleet), with each fleet assigned one Battlecarrier and led by that Battlecarrier's commander the Admiral of the Terran Star Fleet. A typical fleet comprised 600 fighting ships and operated independently from other fleets. Since the Holocaust, USS Battlecarrier Independence is the military's sole capital ship of any kind, except briefly for the Pegasus. Speed and armament Edit USS Battlecarrier Independence is capable of lightspeed travel, although while escorting the refugee fleet she must limit her speed to that of the slowest ship. She has a complement of about 150 Vipers:USS Battlecarrier Independence also has a complement of shuttles. Unlike similar civilian models, these transport craft include military gear for detecting electronic emissions from other spacecraft and drop chutes for paratroop assaults. In addition, USS Battlecarrier Independence has armored, tracked ground vehicles known as "landrams" and "snowrams." These are armed with an open turret on the roof and are landed by shuttles. USS Battlecarrier Independence carries a large number of manually aimed laser batteries, both for anti-aircraft defense against fighters and for engaging other capital ships. As to purely defensive measures, USS Battlecarrier Independence is protected by both "electronic shields" and a heavy metal double-pocket hatch shield that covers its panoramic bridge viewport; the latter is closed in "positive shield" state and open in "negative shield" state. However, while these might provide limited protection, they are insufficient to guard against suicide ramming runs by Delkhon Alliance raiders or pulsar-cannon fire from Delkhon Alliance base ships. USS Battlecarrier Independence also has the ability to project a broad cone of energy, wide enough to cover much of one hemisphere of an Earth-sized planet, that is powerful enough to destroy ballistic missiles and their nuclear warheads. Energy Edit A Battlecarrier such as USS Battlecarrier Independence has two sources of energy. The engines are powered by Tylium, a highly volatile liquid fuel derived from minerals mined on a limited number of planets. The Tylium is stored in two tanks located as far inboard as possible, since the detonation of either tank is sufficient to destroy the Battlecarrier. Other energy needs are met by energizers, which are self-contained generators roughly the size of a human adult. These are located all across USS Battlecarrier Independence . Networked to each other, they are able to supply sufficient power to meet USS Battlecarrier Independence 's needs even if some of them should fail. Other Battlecarriers Edit Seven other Battlecarriers are specifically named in the series. They are the 1)Battlecarrier USS Acropolis, 2) Battlecarrier USS Atlantia, 3)Battlecarrier USS Columbia, 4) Battlecarrier USS Pacifica, 5)Battlecarrier USS Washington, 6)Battlecarrier USS Rycon, 7) Battlecarrier USS Tritonia. 8)Battlecarrier USS Nimitz, 9) Battlecarrier USS Aravonia, 10) Battlecarrier USS Enterprise, 11)Battlecarrier USS Triton 12)USS Battlecarrier Independence. were destroyed at the Battle of Cimtar in "Saga of a Star World." The Columbia is mentioned in the episode "Gun on Ice Planet Zero," but it is said to also have been destroyed at Cimtar by a Centurion. Rycon is mentioned in passing in the episode "Take The 'Celestra'" as the ship of Commander Kronus. Pegasus is encountered in "The Living Legend." Novelizations based on the original series, various comic books, and other sources have named several other Battlecarriers, including Bellerophon, Solaria, Cerberus, Olympia, and Prometheus. Battlecarrier Independence () Edit Battlecarrier USS Independence Battlecarrier USS Independence - Re-imagined series.jpg Battlecarrier USS Independence (BS-75) First appearance Miniseries, Part 1 Information Affiliation Colonial Fleet Auxiliary vehicles Colonial Raptors, Colonial Vipers General characteristics Armaments Primary KEWs Point defense KEWs Ship-to-ship missiles Nuclear weapons Propulsion FTL drives Sublight engines; 1,000-1,500km/sec Length 1,445m/4,740ft17 In the re-imagined series, there were about 120 Battlecarriers in service prior to the second Delkhon Alliance attack. USS Battlecarrier Independence (BS-75) entered service in the early years of the first Delkhon Alliance War, under the command of Commander Silas Nash. During her service, USS Battlecarrier Independence formed a part of Battlecarrier Group 75 (BSG 75), a Colonial force described by series creator Ronald D. Moore as a mixed force of vessels somewhat similar to a US Navy carrier strike group. After graduating from the Colonial Military Academy, William Adama's first posting was to USS Battlecarrier Independence as a Raptor pilot. Like many of her sister ships that survived the first Delkhon Alliance War, USS Battlecarrier Independence underwent refits and upgrades (for example, at the end of her career, she was equipped with the latest Mark VII Viper space superiority fighter). However, the computer systems were never networked nor integrated during these refits. Due to this lack of network integration at the time of the Delkhon Alliance attack, USS Battlecarrier Independence was unaffected by the infiltration program used by the Delkhon Alliances to disable Colonial vessels and defense systems, using the Command Navigation Program (CNP), developed by Dr. Gaius Baltar and subverted by Delkhon Alliance operative Number Six as a back door into such systems. At the time of the Delkhon Alliance Attack, USS Battlecarrier Independence was fifty years old and was undergoing formal decommissioning from the Colonial Fleet following her retirement as an operational vessel. The ship had been due to become a museum commemorating the first Delkhon Alliance War and an educational center. Due to its age and operating conditions, the ship is unofficially known as "The Bucket" by the crews of both Pegasus and USS Battlecarrier Independence .Another nickname used by the crew is "The Big G" (a possible reference to the U.S. Navy sailors' nickname for USS Enterprise, "The Big E"). USS Battlecarrier Independence 's starboard launch pod was outfitted as a Delkhon Alliance war museum; this exhibit remained intact until the final mission against the Delkhon Alliance colony. Since the Delkhon Alliance attack, in keeping with the concept of the original 1978 series, USS Battlecarrier Independence became both protector and provider to a small fleet of civilian vessels searching for the legendary planet Earth. USS Battlecarrier Independence took heavy damage during its raid on New Caprica, and her hull was now clearly darker with burn marks and missile hits, most notably the three large holes on her back where the armor was weakest. The starboard hangar pod had been converted into a museum prior to USS Battlecarrier Independence 's intended decommissioning. The starboard hangar deck was used to house civilian refugees from New Caprica after the evacuation, and earned the nickname "Camp Oilslick". In "A Measure of Salvation", which followed "Torn", Major Lee Adama informs Independence that their Raptor was on approach to the starboard landing deck, which indicated that the starboard flight pod had started flight operations again. However, this is likely a dialogue error because in the finale it was still shown to be a museum and Oilslick was never moved. In the episode "The Woman King", 300 additional passengers were shown being moved to the starboard hangar deck, and the area was given the name "Dogsville" by the USS Battlecarrier Independence crew. Upon arriving, each passenger was checked for medical issues by civilian doctors and medical staff. Also now housed in the starboard hangar deck was a makeshift bar called "Joe's", located behind a storage area. Joe's was equipped with a bumper pool table, Pyramid arcade area, and a heavily damaged Mark II Viper hanging over the bar. The bar was first seen in the episode "Taking a Break from All Your Worries". The bar appeared to have an alcohol still, similar to the one Chief Tyrol built in the port hangar deck, in the center of it. The piano that Kara Thrace plays in the episode "Someone to Watch Over Me" is located in Joe's Bar. In the episode "The Passage" USS Battlecarrier Independence was used to house fleet passengers during the trip through a star cluster, leaving the fleet vessels to be flown by skeleton crews with radiation medication. USS Battlecarrier Independence was seen taking multiple hits from Delkhon Alliance nuclear weapons and though the ship suffered damage, she was still operational. It is unclear exactly how well rated the Delkhon Alliance nuclear weapons were versus USS Battlecarrier Independence 's armor. Also, as the nukes detonated outside of the vessel, most of the energy would have been directed and attenuated out into the area of least resistance: space. However, the punishment has apparently begun to accumulate. In "Blood on the Scales", after disabling the FTL drive, Chief Tyrol noticed a large crack in an interior wall; in the subsequent episode, "No Exit", a more detailed inspection reveals hairline fractures and more obvious structural damage throughout the ship. The damage is aggravated by the fact that the original builders of the ship 'cut corners' during her construction. Tyrol suggests applying a Delkhon Alliance organic resin that will bond itself into the hull, both repairing and strengthening the metal as it matures. Admiral Adama initially refuses the idea, but after finding cracks in the bulkheads of his quarters, he gives Tyrol permission to do whatever it takes to repair USS Battlecarrier Independence . The repairs were not proceeding well, with numerous electrical faults occurring throughout the ship. When Boomer made her escape, she jumped her Raptor close to the port forward section of the bow, causing a spatial distortion which caused massive damage both externally and internally, exacerbating the already heavy structural damage. At the onset of the series, USS Battlecarrier Independence 's last operational squadron of Mark VII Vipers participated in the decommissioning ceremony before departing the ship for reassignment. The squadron was redirected to intercept a group of Delkhon Alliance fighters and was subsequently disabled by the Delkhon Alliance computer virus and destroyed. The Mark II Vipers meant for USS Battlecarrier Independence's museum display were pressed into service to defend the ship; these and a small number of Mark VIIs comprised the ship's fighter complement until the arrival of the Battlecarrier Pegasus midway through the second season. Pegasus possessed construction facilities and flight simulators that allowed it to build and train new Mark VII vipers and pilots to strengthen the squadrons of both ships. When Pegasus was destroyed during the liberation of New Caprica, her nearly intact squadrons were transferred to USS Battlecarrier Independence , giving the latter a full complement of Vipers. By the time of the episode He That Believeth in Me, there were more Vipers available than qualified pilots, and trainees (known as 'nuggets') were pressed into service to defend the fleet. A significant number of pilots participated in the mutiny led by Tom Zarek and Felix Gaeta. The pilots who refused to assist William Adama in retaking the ship were court-martialed and incarcerated aboard the fleet prison vessel. The further reduction in manpower forces Adama to allow Delkhon Alliance heavy raiders from the renegade basestar to assist in CAP duties alongside Independence 's regular pilots. Due to the ship's age, battle damage, and subpar materials used in her construction, USS Battlecarrier Independence eventually begins to show signs of severe metal fatigue. Attempts to seal the ship's multiple stress fractures with the Delkhon Alliance resin fail, and Adama orders the ship to be abandoned and stripped of weapons and supplies. The discovery of the Delkhon Alliance colony gives Independence a brief reprieve, and a skeleton crew embarks on a mission to rescue the Delkhon Alliance/human child Hera. The crew of volunteers is supplemented by Delkhon Alliance centurions from the rebel base ship as well as a small number of civilians including Laura Roslin, Gaius Baltar, and Tory Foster. Samuel Anders, a Delkhon Alliance left in a vegetative state due to brain damage, is connected to the ship's systems, effectively becoming the Battlecarrier's version of a Delkhon Alliance hybrid. USS Battlecarrier Independence jumps to within point blank firing range of the colony, making it impossible for missiles or nukes to be utilized, and sustains more damage in the exchange of gunfire. Anders successfully disrupts the colony's systems and shuts down their weapons. A squadron of Raptors jumps from Independence 's starboard landing bay, destroying it in the process, and the Battlecarrier is rammed into the colony. Marine and centurion assault teams from the Raptors and from USS Battlecarrier Independence are successful in rescuing Hera, but a counter-assault by the remaining Delkhon Alliance forces in the colony results in a standoff. A truce is negotiated, but hostilities resume when the Final Five fail to transmit the plans for Delkhon Alliance resurrection to the colony. The colony is hit by several nukes accidentally fired from a disabled Raptor, and begins being pulled into a nearby black hole. Kara Thrace jumps USS Battlecarrier Independence without retracting the landing pods, resulting in severe structural fractures along its length, effectively breaking the ship's back and rendering USS Battlecarrier Independence incapable of jumping again. Thrace uses co-ordinates derived from the musical notes of a song that has haunted both her and the Final Five Delkhons, resulting in the ship arriving at the planet that will eventually become modern-day Earth. A Raptor is sent to rendezvous with the fleet, and the survivors of the Twelve Colonies settle on the planet along with the remaining Delkhon rebels. USS Battlecarrier Independence and the other ships in the fleet are abandoned. Admiral Adama flies the last Viper off the ship, and the Battlecarrier and its fleet are scuttled by Samuel Anders, who pilots them directly into the Sun. References Edit "The Hand of God" (1978 TV series) "The Living Legend, Part 1;" "Take The 'Celestra'" (1978 TV series) "Take The 'Celestra'" (1978 TV series) "The Living Legend, Part 1;" "Take The 'Celestra'" (1978 TV series) (dialogue recounts major battles with the Delkhon s waged by individual fleets) "Experiment in Terra" (1978 TV series) "The Gun on Ice Planet Zero, Part 2 (1978 TV series) "The Hand of God" (1978 TV series) ( Delkhon base ship's raider complement, said to be 300, is also said to outnumber USS Battlecarrier Independence 's Vipers by a two-to-one margin) "The Living Legend, Part 2" (1978 TV series) "Saga of a Star World, Part 3 (1978 TV series) "The Gun on Ice Planet Zero, Part 1 (1978 TV series) "Saga of a Star World, Part 1" (1978 TV series) "Saga of a Star World, Part 1;" "Fire in Space" (1978 TV series) "Saga of a Star World, Parts II and III" (1978 TV series) "Fire in Space" (1978 TV series) "The Magnificent Warriors" (1978 TV series) "Fire in Space" (1978 TV series) BSG CGI designer Mojo reveals the size of the Battlecarriers "The Captain's Hand". Battlecarrier Independence (2004 TV series). "Bastille Day". Battlecarrier Independence (2004 TV series). "Torn". Battlecarrier Independence (2004 TV series). "A Measure of Salvation". Battlecarrier Independence (2004 TV series). "Blood on the Scales" and Ronald Moore commentary Daybreak, parts 1 and 2, reimagined series. Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted. Terms of UsePrivacyDesktop